


Do You Wanna Learn Smth New?

by HyucksPup



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Ass Play, Bttm! Felix, Dick riding, First Time, Hickeys, M/M, Marking, Power Bottom, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, Riding, Shy Top - Freeform, Top! Changbin, changlix, soft end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 07:49:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18245513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyucksPup/pseuds/HyucksPup
Summary: Felix wakes Changbin up to have some fun, tbh the younger alsways was curious about the dark rappers dick size





	Do You Wanna Learn Smth New?

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @HYUCKSPUP

“What are you trying to do?” Changbin says in a raspy sleepy voice, he took a nap but his band mate Felix decided to come across his plan.    
“I wanna ride you” Felix says and pull the blankets away from the others body.   
“WOW! Wait right there. Excuse me WHAT?” Chang was fully awake and turned his head to Felix.   
The younger just go on top of him and start running his hand over his biceps and chest.   
  


“Don’t you wanna.. you know.. have sex? Feel it a-and maybe learn something new” Felix was blushing and was looking at the muscular arms in front of him.   
  


“Felix..” changbin grabbed his hands, away from his body “either you or I did something like this. Why you want it so suddenly. WHy me??”   
Felix whined and moved his hips a little, at this moment Chang noticed that he was sitting right on top of his crotch.   
  


“Lix, stop” he said in a deep raspy voice, make it seem more serious.   
“N-noo” Felix moved his hands to the hem of Bins top and glide it up, exposing the abs. His finger run over each pack, Chang just sighed out, lowkey annoyed that the boy isn’t listening to him.   
“Changi. You have to do nothing! I swear. You just gonna sit or lay there and enjoy it, okey?”    
“Felix tell me one damn reason why I should do this with you?”   
“Your right hand don’t have to work, for once.” He joked

  
“Lix! Serious!”   
“Okey okey!”    
Felix went down to Changbins ear playing with his deep voice “don’t u want to feel how tight i am. Sir.” He moans ‘sir’ out and grinds one more down, feeling that Changi is semi hard now.   
  


“Heh. Thought so.” Lix went to the other neck. Kissed here and there, licked his way from the collarbone up to the neck.   
“Felix we shouldn’t” Changbin growls out, trying his best to get a grip.   
“We should.” He went up and pulled at Bins shirt, ‘off’ he whispers and took his owns off right after.   
“Like i said. You don’t need to do anything.”    
He got up from Changbin, stood beside his bed, slowly pulling his sleeping shorts down.    
“fuck” the rapper couldn’t stop staring. The short was down and Felix over his body again.   
  


“Just watch.” Lix says and put two fingers into his mouth, sucked them right above Bins face. The older couldn’t stop watching how the lips looked around the fingers, how he pulled them out and a string of spit still was connected onto his lips to his fingers.   
The hand went behind Felix back. In the next moment Felix was moaning into his face.   
“W-what are you doing” Changbin was confused, didn’t know what to do, just laying there like an idiot.

  
“Finger my Hhh self” Now Bin was really confused, he didn’t know Felix would actually do it.   
The youngers body fell down onto his, moaning and leaving hot breathes over his chest.    
  


Changbin saw how he moved his hand up and down to glide his fingers inside him.   
“F-fuck I’m close.” Felix moans out   
“C-close what? What? Felix???” Chang moved felix body up, saw a red lewd face and how pre-cum was all over his boxer. 

  
Felix moved his hand back, licked his index finger, after he popped the finger out he hold the middle one on changbins lips   
“Taste it”    
Unsure and hesitated he opens the mouth, Felix glide his finger in

“Lick and suck” Lix guided him.   
Chang found the taste sweet, light sour, but addicted for sure.   
The finger slides out and his boxer got pulled down to his knees.   
  


“Oh-“ Felix starred at the dick that jumped out.   
“You bigger than I expected. Holy-“ he whispers out.   
Went to the night stand and grabbed the Lube and Condom, that he placed there before he woke the rapper up.   
Changbin just was stiff, didn’t know what to do, looked at every move the other was making. 

  
Felix ripped the condom open and gripped the hard dick. He slowly glide it over, watched the body twitch when he touched the tip.   
“Sensitive.mhh i see” Lix grins and squirts lube over it, rubs it slowly up and down, clench his hand tight when he is at the tip.   
  


“Stop this” Chang moans out, more like a growl and looks at Felix with dark eyes.   
“You look hot like this.” He spread lube on his hole and grabbed the dicks base and plays with the tip on his hole.   
Changbin watch at the naughty imagine in front of him, suck breath in and quietly moans out.   
Felix stops moving the other and slowly sinks down, Chang grips the sheets underneath him, curse quietly out ‘fuck so tight’. Lix took deep breaths and tried to take all in.   
  


“You’re so big. Fuck fuck fuc- AH.” Felix was sitting on him, the whole length inside him.   
“How do you feel?” Felix asked   
“I- I don’t know actually.”   
“Then imma make you know.” He placed his hands on bins chest and rise his ass just to slam it down, he moans out and clenched down on the dick.   
Bin just whines out and slowly grind his hips up, trying to get deeper in.   
Felix eyes went wide and he lifted his ass abruptly, just the tip inside 

“d-don’t do that.” 

Felix was red, like shining red. He was embarrassed cuz he nearly screamed out of pleasure, Changbin was actually grinding his tip against his prostate, but he was too shy to be loud now.   
“Did i hurt you?” Chang placed his hands over Felix ones on his chest, looks up with puppy eyes.   
“N-no you did not”    
“Then let me do it again, please?” Chang wanted it again, he felt how deep he was inside when he grinds up on the sitting butt.   
  


“Y-you only watch.” Felix murmurs out and slowly starts riding him again.   
“Th- fuck. This works too.” Changbin moans a little out, hearing the wet squelch sound and watch how his dick disappears inside the tight hole.   
He noticed how Felix went slower and had a exhausted face.   
“Sit! Let me do.” Chang said and gripped onto Lix hips and guided him completely down again.   
“Hhhn. N-no. Watch.” Felix tried to make his thing, but the rapper was having none of that.   
“Sit!” He digged his nails into the hips. Felix whines out and sat down without trying to move up.   
“Good boy. Now let me make u feel good.” He moved up, sat up, holding Felix by his ass. Kissing and sucking his neck and massaging cheeks.   
  


He lays back down, watching the now marked neck. Changbin pushes Felix ass down and grinds up. Lix was overwhelmed, moans loud into the room, slapping a hand on his mouth the keeping it decent quite. Bin found it cute how red the cheeks got and the eyes closed, how the little hand on his chest went to a fist.   
He keeps grinding up, making Felix legs shaking beside his body   
“Feeling good?” He says cocky up.

  
The younger just sunk down with his body and bite his lip, having his head between Changs chest, hands gripping the sheet over the shoulders of the rapper.   
“I- hng asked you something Felix.” It got even tighter and hotter around his dick   
“So g-goOD!” Lix tried to keep it down but at the end he moans out loud. He felt how the cock inside him twitched when he moans out loud.   
  


“Be loud. You sound so sexy.” Chang says and kisses Lix head. 

“It’s embarrassing.” He murmurs into the chest and hide his face in it. 

“Its hot, please.” Bin starts to grind up again and spread Lix ass cheeks, trying to get any centimeter deeper.

Felix moans out and put his hands into changbin hairs.

“Don’t st-AHHH-op! PlLEAssss” Lix begs out and leaving open mouthed kisses on the chest, sloppy and messy.

“Fuck, Felix! You get so tight. Fuck I’m about to cum.” Felix didn’t bring any word out, just loud moans. Changbin saw the body on top of him twitch abruptly, screaming and hard clenching around his dick.

“FUCK.” He moans out and shoot his load into the condom. Felix body snapped up and moved his ass away.

 

Changbin whines at the lose of the tight heat. Felix sat on his stomach, trying to control his breathing.

“I got too sensitive, s-sorry.” He shutters out. 

Bin just found it adorable and sat up again, holding Lix at his hips.

“It’s fine. Both came, that's the goal. So nothing to be sorry about. Okey?” He looked into Felix eyes while he nodded, just one glance at the rappers lip was enough to give him the signal.

Changbin crashed their lips together, slinging his arms around Felix small body, pressing him close to him.

Lix broke the kiss “i love you.” After he realized what he just said, panic build up in his whole body, he got red, his face, chest and ears. Hiding his face in his hands.

“Sorry sorry sorry sor-“

“I love you too” he felt a kiss against his hands. He peeked through his fingers, “really?”

Changbin smiled 

“really!” 

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING <3  
> Leave some comments ^_^
> 
> Twt: @HYUCKSPUP


End file.
